


30 Days of Smut - Day 8: Kink - Edging

by casey270



Series: 30 Days of Smut [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam likes the way his boys look</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Smut - Day 8: Kink - Edging

Adam likes the way his boys look - all spread out and so fucking ready for him. He likes it so much that sometimes he keeps them right there for longer than he probably should. They haven’t complained yet, though. Looking back and forth between Sauli and Tommy, he doesn’t think it looks like either one of them is going to complain any time soon.

Tonight, he’s letting them play with each other while he watches. Sauli goes first, because that’s the way Sauli is. If Adam weren’t a part of this relationship, he has no doubt that Sauli would be the one in charge. 

But now, he’s watching Sauli’s eyes as he slowly takes Tommy apart. Those eyes hold every emotion there is, but right now they have the look of a predator, and he likes that. Sauli starts with small kisses, each one given as a reward for another piece of clothing that’s removed. 

When he sees Sauli kneel down right in front of Tommy and kiss his belly, right above the line of soft, short hairs that surround his dick, he almost loses his own shit. There’s something about the way Saulis hands seem to be stronger than they look, holding Tommy’s hips right where he needs them, that always makes him hard. Adam loves those hands that are small enough to show Sauli’s vulnerability, but strong enough to take what he wants from life. 

And Sauli does take it. He pushes Tommy down on the bed and makes him take it, too. Adam recognizes the way that Sauli seems to know that Tommy needs someone to make him enjoy it. Tommy’s too stubborn for his own good sometime, but he knows that Sauli won’t give up.

Sauli’s willing to spend what feels like hours kissing and nipping and fingering and sucking until Tommy can’t fight him anymore. He can see the fine line of sweat above Tommy’s lip as Sauli brings him closer and closer to the edge. Watching the way Sauli’s fingers slip in and out of Tommy, twisting and scissoring each time, has Adam jacking his own dick, just to relieve some of his own building tension.

Sauli sucks Tommy’s sac into his mouth, letting his tongue play over and around the sensitive skin while his fingers keep hitting that spot inside that has Tommy keening and moaning and reaching for his dick. That’s when Adam makes them stop, because they both know that they’re not allowed to touch themselves, and they’re damn well not allowed to come until he makes them come.

He swears he hears them both whimper when he tells them to switch places, but he loves seeing their swollen, leaking cocks, and he’s not about to give up that treat just yet. Besides, it’s Tommy’s turn now, and he appreciates the way Tommy seems to love doing this to Sauli.

Where Sauli spent time teasing every part of Tommy and making him like it, Tommy zeros right in on what he knows drives Sauli wild. First, he goes for the tattoos. Adam knows that their placement isn’t random. Apparently, Tommy knows it, too. Tommy seems to especially like the reaction he gets when he teases the skin around the butterfly on Sauli’s neck, leaving faint marks that will fade into the tat by morning, but driving Sauli to the point of begging in no time. He loves the sounds both his boys are making now; he loves knowing how desperate they both are, how much they want to make each other come. But he’s not ready for it to end just yet, even if his own dick is hard and ready.

He lets Tommy go on, watching him move down to Sauli’s nipples. Tommy’s very enthusiastic as he teases each one with flicks of his tongue and the tiniest scrapes of his teeth. Tommy works both of them to perfection, sucking on the hardened nubs while Sauli arches into the contact.

He sees the beginnings of tears in Sauli’s eyes as Tommy slips two fingers inside him, and he knows both his boys are crying their needs for him. He could keep this going longer. He knows they would do it for him, but he’s been walking that line right with them, and he doesn’t know how much longer he can keep it up. 

Reaching for a condom, he says the one word they’ve been waiting for. “Now.” That’s all it takes to break the bonds of desperation that held both of them. They turn to him with eager eyes, both so full of want and relief. He likes the way they look now. These are his boys being good for him. He’ll take care of them, one at a time while the other watches and waits, and when they’re done, they’ll rest and sleep, comforted in each other’s warmth.


End file.
